


I want you to show me (what a bitch you can be)

by Catboy_Dream



Series: Costume Party! [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: ! - Freeform, Aheago, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Christmas Party, Cock Slut, Crossdressing, Crying, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dream in a dress :(, Feminization, M/M, Pet Names, Riding, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Verbal Humiliation, other smp characters in here but im not tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catboy_Dream/pseuds/Catboy_Dream
Summary: A christmas party with everyone involved!What could possibly go wrong?OrDream wears a dress and gets fucked. Again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Costume Party! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059563
Comments: 17
Kudos: 677





	I want you to show me (what a bitch you can be)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic contains HEAVY uses of the word Slut, Whore and a lot of shaming (Sapnap shaming dream, calling him a whore etc). He also makes an offhand comment about Dream's dick size, mocking the size of it. If any of this makes you uncomfy pls pls pls don't read!! Sorry this took so long, I've been sick :( Hope this is okay!! 
> 
> Title from Motionless in white - Hatefuck

“Merry Christmas!”

Dream grinned widely, bright eyes flickering up at his boyfriend. Sapnap mirrored the smile, pulling the shorter closer to him so they could snuggle under the covers. They hadn't been awake very long, taking a mid-afternoon nap as it was a lazy day for all of them. George had already filmed and edited a video with all three of them in it, so the fans of the Dream Team would be well fed with content for at least a week. “It’s the first day of December, Dreamy...Christmas is a few weeks away.” 

“Christmas starts _now!_ We have to _decorate_ and _buy gifts_ and-“ Dream was silenced with a soft kiss to his lips, the Floridian getting instantly distracted as he melted into the kiss. Dream was _big_ into Christmas, his boyfriends had realised. Extravagant was his middle name, buying one of the biggest Christmas trees available and a plethora of decor for it. George had found it endearing, laughing along with Dream's eagerness; Sapnap was _not_ festive in the slightest but found the way Dream's eyes lit up as he spotted a lime green ornament _perfect_ for their tree to be too cute to handle.

“We can do _all_ of those things soon, baby. Right now though, Let’s cuddle until George forces us to get out of bed.” Sapnap hummed, getting back under the covers and pulling Dream back down with him. The blond followed, resting his head on Sapnap’s chest as his arms wrapped around him eagerly. He was always down to cuddle with his lover. 

Dream _adored_ his boyfriend's body. It was cuddly and soft and made him feel _safe._ He knew Sapnap was self-conscious about his weight and how he looked, so it was up to his two boyfriends to make sure he was showered with love. When the three of them got intimate, Dream always made sure to shower him with praise whilst George pressed fleeting kisses to his flesh. 

“We have the party soon…Have you decided what you’re gonna wear?” Dream asked, fingers drawing tiny patterns and letters on Sapnap's clothed chest. The party was being hosted by their good friend Wilbur, and a fair amount of people had agreed to come. 

Dream was excited about the party. It had been way too long since he had seen some of his friends, and he was eager to catch up with everyone. George was indifferent. He would go along to mingle and socialise until his social battery ran out and he had to sit outside to smoke and recharge. Sapnap was being dragged along by both of them. He felt uncomfortable and a little awkward in large gatherings, but he knew he would regret not going and seeing all his friends. Plus, he’d get to see Dream’s gorgeous smile whenever he turned to look at him. That could keep him going.

“Mm...I haven’t. What about you?” 

“Well...I was just going to wear one of George’s ugly Christmas sweaters. It’s not really a formal event so…” 

Sapnap felt his heart flutter at the thought of Dream in a baggy, oversized jumper. Their British boyfriend was _very_ tall, but there was no downside to it as Dream always wore his clothes. Sapnap clearly remembers walking in on his two lovers napping one time. The image was so adorable, it had been his background image on his phone for months now. George was shirtless, a regular occurrence due to the blond boy curled up on his chest. Dream always wanted to wear his shirts, specifically the one he was already wearing. It wasn't like Dream did it on purpose. He just so happened to love the colour of whatever George was wearing that day. If anyone said Dream did it just to wear clothes that had George's scent on them, he'd call them a liar. His two boyfriends knew the truth though. How could they not? 

“Come on. Let’s get ready. I’m sure George will want us there early like always.” 

-

“Hey, guys!”

Dream peeked out from behind George, the Brit holding his hand tightly as they stood at the door. Snow was falling gently around the three, covering their coats in a light shimmer of white. Dream found it magical, holding his hands out to catch some of the falling flakes whilst George filmed him, grinning. Sapnap hated it. Why would he celebrate something that just got you wet? He rolled his eyes fondly as Dream turned to flash him a gentle smile. In his line of sight, he could see Karl waving enthusiastically at the three from the hallway. Wilbur obscured most of the male though, standing _very_ tall at the half-open door. A soft smile was on his face, and Dream practically hopped into the other Brit's arms.

“Hi Will! It’s been _so_ long!” 

Wilbur agreed with a hum, catching the American with practised grace. "It really has. It's been _months,_ Dream!" He exclaimed, feigning hurt. "And you didn't think to visit me? I thought we were friends~" Wilbur teased, laughing at Dream's incredulous expression. The chemistry between the two of them was easy to see, both of them having similar caring and kind personalities. "How have you been holding up, guys?"

Dream stayed attached to Wilburs side, hands gesticulating wildly as he recounted the experience of seeing a stray cat on the way to his house. George was laughing along, poking fun at how Dream exaggerated how 'scary' it looked. Not feeling at all social, Sapnap hung back a little. It wasn't like he _hated_ being here. He was just simply happy to sit back and observe what was going on. It felt good to be surrounded by friends after all.

-

The night went on and people started getting more comfortable with each other, laughing and joking more and more and filling the room with more warmth and homeliness. Alex, Puffy and Nikki were chatting away in a corner, their attention caught by Karl tripping over Wilbur's long legs and almost falling face-first onto Techno’s lap. The pinkette shook his head, turning to look at the soft laugh that came from his right. Dream was sat on Sapnap’s lap, face flushed red as he tried to hold in his laughter at a joke George had cracked. The atmosphere was warm and _friendly_. Sapnap was glad he decided to go. 

“Let’s play a game!” 

_Hold that thought._

Everyone’s attention was piqued as Alex spoke up, a shit-eating grin on his face. Dream cocked his head to the side, looking every bit like a lost puppy. "Huh? What kind of game?"

"Oh! What about truth or dare?! It'll be fuuuun~!" Puffy piped up, Nikki backing her up with a nod and smile.

“Fine...But we _definitely_ should be way more intoxicated for this.

-

An hour and multiple empty bottles of alcohol later, the game had begun. The group sat in a circle- _well_ , a lazy attempt at one, with an empty bottle in the middle to choose the _victim_. A few dares and questions had been asked, nothing really crossing the line but being hilarious anyway. Karl had ended up with a full face of makeup done by Alex, and Puffy’s hair was at least half an inch shorter.

“Okay...Let’s see…”

It was Wilbur's turn to spin, having just answered a very embarrassing question about his first kiss. He was aiming for the trio of lovers sat opposite him. They had somehow gotten away scot-free this whole game, not getting any dares or questions thrown their way aside from George getting asked how big his dick was. Dream had turned a bright red as George proudly told the group. Embarrassed was an understatement. 

The bottle spun a few times before it slackened and finally stopped, pointing at a certain blond boy. Wilbur grinned. _Finally._

“Oh...Guess it’s me...Give me a dare!” 

Wilbur snorted at Dream’s eagerness. He had no idea what was going to happen. “Alrighty...I dare you to wear an outfit of my choosing~ I bought a few embarrassing ones for tonight just for the occasion,” He smiled, watching Dream shrug and stand up. To him, the dare sounded easy. Wear a costume? He’d done a lot worse. He was from Florida after all. Putting on an outfit paled in comparison to wrestling a gator.

The two made their way upstairs. Wilbur's house was spacious but still felt cosy. It made warmth spread through Dream's heart. He was guided into the bedroom, instantly noticing a large black bag on the bed. "Are you gonna kill me?" Dream asked, only half-joking. The damn thing looked like a body bag. _Fuck, what if he's gone off the deep end-_

Wilbur laughed loudly, shaking his head. "Of course not, Dreamy dear. Look," Wilbur opened the bag, showing off a wide array of costumes. "They should fit you. Most of them are kind of, well, you'll see." With a cryptic look, Wilbur stepped back to allow Dream to look through the bag. Nodding once, Dream stepped forward to rifle through the fabrics. Critical thinking was something Dream still needed to work on, so it took him at least 2 full minutes before he halted and turned to look at his friend.

“Uh, Will?”

“Yeah?”

“These are...These are _dresses_.”

“Yeah.”

Dream blinked once. twice. closed his eyes completely before sighing. "Why- Why didn't you buy anything _normal?!_ " An offensively short skirt was ripped from the bag by Dream, waving it in the air like a damn flag. "They're all so- so...So _skimpy_ ..." Dream trailed off, and suddenly it clicked. _That_ was why it was a dare. He'd look ridiculous in one of these. Running a hand through his hair, Dream groaned. "Just- Just go. I'll change into something and show you when I'm done."

Wilbur finally stopped laughing and flashed his friend a devilish grin, leaving the room and shutting the door.

-

“O-okay...You can come in.”

The door creaked in protest as it was pushed open, but it fell on deaf ears. Wilbur waited a few seconds before poking his head in. He had half expected Dream to throw something at him for making him wear a ridiculous outfit. Pleasantly surprised when nothing his him, Wilbur stepped into the room. He almost wished he hadn't.

Dream looked fucking _pretty_ . Prettier than any _man_ should look. A cute red Santa dress adorned his petite frame, the strapless corset making his waist taper in almost impossibly smaller. His hips flared out, the puffy skirt ending just a sliver higher than his mid-thigh. The silhouette Dream was showing off was completely _feminine_ , and it took Wilbur a second to catch himself before he said something he regretted. Dream had even put _s_ _tockings_ on, the pure white fabric stretching across his smooth skin to end just below the skirt. Shoes were also included, Wilbur choosing a pair of red heels that just so happened to be in Dream's size to add to the bag. Lucky guess. The finishing touch was a velvet Santa hat sitting atop his fluffy hair, the peak of the hat flopping down to his mid-back.

“So? Am I gonna get bullied?”

Wilbur swallowed audibly. _Holy fuck_ . What the fuck was he thinking? How could he think that this was a good idea? It took a lot for him to finally tear his eyes away from the boy in front of him. Dream was _angelic_ . God, If Wilbur ever doubted his sexuality, he’d just look at Dream and remember why he was Bi. “...No. _God_ , No. You look- Uh, It looks gr-okay. It looks okay!” Wilbur smiled softly, feeling his heart almost skip a beat at the redness that dusted Dream’s freckled cheeks.

“Thanks~!” Dream grinned, reaching up to press a kiss to the Brits cheek. Dream was always over the top with his affection. He would cuddle up to almost all of his friends, holding their hands and giving them cheek and head kisses all the time. They all appreciated it. Nobody else gave better hugs than Dream did. “Let’s go show everyone!”

-

Sapnap had no idea what to expect, but when Dream entered the room with a wide smile hanging on to Wilburs arm, he completely blanked. His eyes zeroed in on the male’s thighs, the soft flesh visible due to the length of the skirt. His boyfriend looked gorgeous, but he wasn’t _with him_ . He was clinging onto Wilbur, his other hand moving to cover his face at the sound of Alex and Karl laughing and cracking jokes. Sapnap felt anger bubble in his chest. Now, Everyone knew he had a possessive streak, but when it came to Dream it was amplified tenfold. Dream was soft and pliant, always eager to please. Sometimes, however, that could lead him into situations that _might_ not be the best for him. 

Sapnap remembered when the couple went out drinking. He had left Dream alone at the table whilst he went to the bathroom. He had only been gone a few minutes, but apparently, that was enough time for Dream to have a large stranger sitting by his side and handing him a drink. Sapnap bolted across the room at the sight, hitting the drink out of his hand and pulling Dream up to stand behind him. 

The Floridian had been upset at Sapnap’s silence as they made their way home, but once Sapnap had explained _why_ he was upset, Dream understood. He was too trusting and kind for his own good. Sapnap had accepted the apology almost instantly, vowing to be more protective over his lover. 

“Sapnap! What do you think?!” 

Sapnap blinked, brought back to the present by Dream’s soft giggle. He was _still_ with Wilbur. Instead of standing, though, the two were sitting. Puffy had put a Santa hat on Wilburs head, two elf hats being given to Alex and Karl as they were pushed into the frame of the camera Nikki was holding with a smile. Dream was perched on the edge of Wilburs lap, Karls arm around his bare shoulder and the two laughing loudly at the _blank_ expression on Techno’s face. George was laughing softly, taking a sneaky video of the whole scene playing out.

All Sapnap could focus on was the hand on Dream’s waist that _wasn’t_ his.

-

He had lasted 30 minutes before his urge to take Dream home and _show_ him who he belonged to overwhelmed him. He made up some dumb excuse to leave, watching Dream’s eyes fill with worry as he looked over at him. “I’ll come too! George, are you gonna stay?” The shorter asked the Brit. They had taken a taxi here, so they didn’t have to leave at the same time. George shook his head, motioning towards the group of friends. 

“I’ll stay for a little longer. Let me know if he’s okay later on.”

Dream nodded as a kiss was placed to his head, and with a goodbye to all of his friends he followed Sapnap outside where he was waiting for a cab. The air was cold, but the snow had slowed significantly. The two stood in silence for a few beats, before Dream turned to look at his boyfriend. He was mad. Dream could tell. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were dark, arms crossed in front of his chest. Did he go too far? He only dressed up and messed around with his friends a little...Dream pouted, pulling the jacket George had given him over his shoulders a little more. He didn’t have time to change, but he didn’t think it would have mattered. He’d be home soon anyway.

The Uber arrived and the two got in, Sapnap confirming his address curtly with the driver before they set off. Dream pouted. Why was he being ignored? He chanced a look over at his lover again. _Oh_ . He wasn’t _mad_. Sapnap’s eyes were heated, staring him down like a lion would look at his prey. Dream exhaled shakily, crossing his legs as he became hyper-aware of just how much skin he was showing. A large hand came to rest on his thigh, and with a nod of consent from Dream, it began moving slowly, stroking the flesh gently. Dream shuffled across a little, pressing snugly into Sapnap’s side as his thigh was massaged. 

“You look incredible. I could barely control myself…” Sapnap whispered into Dreams ear, leaning in to claim his lips in a kiss. Dream was embarrassed, eyes flicking over to the driver cautiously. The middle-aged man was wearing dark glasses and had earphones in, so Dream figured they were probably safe. _Probably_. He felt soft lips move from his own down his neck, leaving red marks in their wake. A breathy moan escaped Dream, making Sapnap chuckle and continue his ministrations on the boy's thigh and neck. “When I saw you with another guy that wasn’t me or George...It made me so fucking mad. Nobody should touch you aside from us.”

Dream bit his lip, shaky hands fisting in Sapnap’s sweater. Sapnap was possessive at the best of times, but this was on another level. Dream was willing to bet he would fight even George if the Brit laid a hand on him right now. “Nobody can touch me but you~ I promise, I’m all yours. Forever.” Trying to appease the man and make him settle down, Dream pressed a soft kiss to Sapnap’s cheek, pulling away from the male slowly. _We’re still in public._ “Almost home. Then I’m all yours.”

It only took them 10 minutes to arrive at their house. The driver was tipped handsomely, Dream apologising profusely as Sapnap groped him and tried pulling him inside eagerly. The driver was understanding, simply wishing them a good night and heading off into the city. Dream was powerless now he was alone with Sapnap. What little clothes he was wearing felt like nothing under Sapnap’s hungry gaze. He was pulled into the house, through the living room, up the stairs and into the bedroom. It all felt like a blur. Sapnap’s hands were all over him until suddenly, they weren't. 

Dream was left alone for a split second, only to get pushed back onto the bed as a body climbed on top of him. “Mmh- S-sapnap-” Dream gasped, lips instantly claimed by his eager lover. The kiss was desperate and wet, lewd sounds filling the room and mixing with Dream’s breathy gasps and Sapnap’s deep groans. The urgency was getting to Dream, his body heating up. 

An inferno was raging inside of him, and he wasn't sure if Sapnap held an extinguisher or the match.

“You look so fucking good in a dress, baby. You should wear them more often,” Sapnap huffed. Dresses really did suit him, _everyone_ could agree on that. Unfortunately, the Texan had to pull away from the writhing figure below him to speak and slip his shirt off. He was back almost instantly, however, trailing wet kisses down the exposed freckled skin. The tiny faded specks were like constellations. Sapnap could remember all the times he had held Dream in his arms, tracing patterns and gentle words on the flesh; a tattoo only the two of them could see. “Fucking hell...Wish I could see you like this all the time,”

Dream gasped as his legs were wrenched apart. One of the white stockings had rolled down to his knee, but neither of the men could be bothered to fix it. They would be coming off sooner or later anyway. The hem of his dress had bunched up, and Sapnap almost passed out at the sight. Dream had gone _commando_ underneath the dress. _At a party with all of their friends, Dream wasn’t wearing underwear under a fucking mini dress_. Sapnap’s brain short-circuited, multiple emotions running through his head before finally settling on one.

“What the _fuck_ , Dream? You’re such a little whore,” Sapnap spat, fingers digging into Dream’s thighs as he held them open. A little resistance was felt from the shorter male, but ultimately Dream was weak against his lover. “What if Wilbur saw? Or Techno? Hell, what if _anyone_ saw? Fucking slut.” Tears began to well in Dream’s eyes, but Sapnap knew Dream was alright. The two often experimented with humiliation and rough play, and they had safewords for a reason. “Can’t even answer? Useless. All you are is a pretty face and a tight ass.”

Dream’s head was swimming, eyes hazy and unfocused. All the words Sapnap was hissing out only served to turn him on immensely. His cock was twitching eagerly, but Sapnap wasn’t done with his _whore_ yet. “God I bet you _wanted_ them to notice. You’d love to get fucking _ruined_ in front of all your friends. They’d be so shocked. Sweet and kind little Dweamy getting his slutty hole fucked full of cum,” Sapnap’s voice was dripping with venom and lust, and Dream could barely breathe as _f_ _inally_ two lubed fingers were shoved into him. 

“Oh my god...S-sap- _Sir~_ ”

Sapnap smirked. His little darling was so well-behaved. Of course he was. He was trained by the best. “Good _girl_ . Tell me how it feels. I want to know how good I make you feel.” Sapnap didn’t even recognise his own voice. It was thick with desire and need, and by the looks of it, Dream _really_ liked it. His eyes were watery and he was wriggling a little, thighs twitching with every thrust Sapnap made with his fingers. In his books, Sapnap's fingers were _perfect._ Long and thick and _made_ fucking Dream’s hole open. The digits curled a little, rubbing against the spot he knew would drive Dream crazy. He was right. 

“Sir! Fucking- _Oh my god_ \- I-i…” Dream trailed off, tears spilling down his cheeks as his prostate was rubbed to the verge of overstimulation. Sapnap pulled out his fingers just before it got too much, though, making Dream release a shaky exhale. He barely had time to catch his breath before he was picked up and deposited atop of Sapnap’s lap. Thighs flexing a little as he got his balance, Dream looked down at his partner. “Y-you want me to ride you?”

Sapnap nodded once, handing the bottle of lube to Dream with a raised eyebrow. Surely Dream wasn’t going to complain- “Ugh, but my _legs hurt_ -” Dream whined, shuffling back to slather the lube on Sapnap’s cock that was poking out of his unzipped jeans. _Of course he would complain. This was Dream he was thinking about._ Dream didn’t remember pulling his dick out but figured it must have happened in the heated exchange a few moments ago. 

“Either ride me or you can fuck yourself with your stupid vibrator. We both know that isn’t enough for you, slut.” Sapnap sneered, hands reaching up to grip Dreams hips. The fabric of the dress felt soft and silky underneath his fingers. It was maddening. “Should I get your vibrator? It’ll be fun to see you in tears because you’re too cock-dumb to fuck yourself.” Sapnap paused as Dream sniffled, a pout on his kiss-bitten lips. “Why do you even have a cock? You’d be so much more useful with a _pussy_ ,” Sapnap rolled his eyes, but returned them back to gauge Dream’s reaction. 

Taking it too far with his mock insults was one of Sapnap’s biggest fears. It had occurred with George and Dream before, The Brit bringing up one of Dream’s insecurities. He hadn't _meant_ to of course, but it happened. It caused the American to safe word out of it instantly and sob in his arms for at least an hour. They had a long talk about limits and boundaries after that, all three of them. The most important thing in these situations was making sure their partners were safe. Getting their rocks off wasn’t a priority.

“I could- I could _totally_ fuck you-”

Sapnap’s laugh filled the room, the usual cheery tone replaced with malice and mockery. “Yeah fucking right, Dream. You’re _definitely_ a bottom,” he sneered, helping Dream raise his hips up so his cock was pressed against the eager hole. The muscle twitched, and Dream let out a breathy whine. “Plus, who are you gonna fuck with this thing? It’s _tiny_.”

Dream started as he felt the skirt of his dress be pushed away, revealing his leaking cock. Sapnap was exaggerating of course. Dream was only slightly below average in length, but it really was nothing compared to how big his other two boyfriends were. Sapnap was around 8 inches long, whilst George was 7, but he was thicker. The first time Dream had seen the two cocks, he had spent an hour on his knees, eyes wide and unable to think of anything else but getting those fucking things inside of him. 

“I-i’ll...S-shut up…” Dream mumbled, finally pushing down. The pressure of the spongy head was enough to make him whimper, but Sapnap held his hips tight. 

"I’ve got you, puppy.”

The phrase made Dream _melt_. The soft words a stark comparison to the harsh insults hurled his way only moments ago. He felt Sapnap’s cock push into him inch by inch until he was pressed flush against his hips. Dream’s thighs trembled and his hole twitched as it tried to accommodate the cock inside of him. It was difficult, however, and Sapnap seemed to notice. 

“Aw, is wittle dweamy having trouble taking cock?” Sapnap smirked, fingers digging into Dreams hips as he fucked up into the boy once. Dream let out a choked mewl, fingers flexing and hands shaking as if he didn’t know what to do with them. Sapnap sighed, taking both of Dreams thin wrists in one of his hands, pulling them so they were pushing on his chest. “Dumb bitch. Can’t even fuck yourself on a cock. Why do we even keep you around?” 

Dream let out an airy moan, taking a few moments to shakily move his hips. He tried to find a rhythm, knowing it would be hard in his current situation. _Pun intended._ “Because I’m a s-slut...I’m your slut. You can fuck me whenever you want...All I am is your _toy._ ” Dream's voice was shaky and soft, finally letting Sapnap take full control. Sapnap grinned as the other gave in, and he figured he could help him out a little. He planted his feet on the bed and began fucking up into Dream’s eager body. Tears began falling from Dream’s eyes, lewd moans leaving his lips with every thrust.

“That’s right baby. Such a good fucking slut,” Sapnap groaned, the sound of skin slapping on skin filling the room. The noises were only a background sound though. The real symphony was coming from the man on his lap. Dream’s lips were parted constantly, sharp gasps and airy whines leaving them. His eyes were lidded, hazy and almost rolled back into his head. Sapnap smirked as Dream’s tongue lolled out, panting as drool dripped down his chin. 

“S-sir- Sir _please_ just fuck me-” Now, how could Sapnap say no to that? Grinning, the Texan pushed his sobbing boyfriend back against the bed, gripping his thighs and slamming into him at a brutal pace. Dream felt hot flashes of pain mixed with pleasure, and it was intoxicating. He couldn’t see due to his tears, so he wiped them away with his fist, cheeks flushed a pretty red as he met Sapnap’s eyes.

“Fuck...You have such a tight little _cunt_ \- Gonna fill you up, baby,” Sapnap moaned, voice taking on a deep tone that resonated in Dream’s _soul_ . The thought of being fucked full of cum _finally_ was enough to push Dream over the edge. He came with a yelp, sobbing loudly and letting out broken whines. The sight of Dream’s orgasm was enough to set Sapnap off, the Texan shouting Dream’s name as he shot his load inside of the tight heat. 

It took him a few seconds to recover. He hadn’t even remembered closing his eyes, but when he opened them he was greeted by a fucking _perfect_ sight. Dream’s thighs were still open and spread wide, twitching in oversensitivity. One of the stockings had completely rolled down, pooling around his ankle. The pretty dress was _ruined_ , covered in various body fluids. _I’ll wash it later,_ Sapnap mused, bringing a hand up to gently ruffle Dream’s hair. 

“You doing okay, doll?” He asked, watching Dream blink blearily and flash him a soft smile. 

“M-mhm...It was really good- You’re so hot when you’re possessive~” Dream giggled, finally able to breathe normally as he relaxed his body. He let Sapnap do the cleaning up. He had just been fucked within an inch of his life; Dream wasn’t moving for anything.

“Had fun?”

Both males on the bed whipped their heads to stare at the door wide-eyed. Sapnap relaxed when he saw it was just George. The Brit was leaning against the door, signature clout goggles covering his eyes so his expression was practically unreadable. “You certainly look _amazing_ in that outfit, Dreamy. Room for one more?” George asked, a smirk growing on his face. 

Dream rolled his eyes fondly and spread his legs, flashing him a grin. 

_This was going to be a long night._

**Author's Note:**

> twitter
> 
> nsfw - @_Catboy_Dream  
> sfw - @technowoblade


End file.
